Strong
by Dede42
Summary: So, here is the final one-shot from Dean's point of view of their adventures to date.


Supernatural: Strong

A/N: Eek! Sorry, I got Pawn Stars going on the TV behind me and someone pulled the string on a Freddy Kruger doll just a moment ago, making the evil thing laugh. Any how, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas yesterday, and like everyone, hopefully, I'm looking forward to New Year's Eve and the start of a new year.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**DEAN: STRONG**

Dean had always considered himself a strong tough guy, who also knew how to have fun, even if it meant pulling pranks of doom on his brother and his sister; when they were on the road to investigate a place that had quickly become known as the Hell House, he had slipped a plastic spoon into Sam's mouth since he was asleep at the time, had taken a picture, and then turned up the volume on the radio to wake up Sam, enjoying the moment even when Liz had swatted him in the back of the head, which was the only downside of having her in the back seat.

Sam had protested about doing a prank war, Liz had protested too, but he then mentioned the Nair incident, and it that had been enough to have Sam prank him later on by messing with the controls in the car; there had been one downside with that prank, Liz had gotten caught in the middle of it, and hadn't been happy in the slightest. Dean had been planning his next prank of doom to pull on Sam when they met Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, a couple of jerks who were wannabe ghost hunters that ran a website filled with stories about the Hell House.

Dean got a chance to get back at Sam by covering his clothes with itching powder while their little brother was in the shower, only to have Sam glue his hand to his beer bottle later on; they did put their prank war on hold when they discovered that the thing haunting the house was a thought-morph, which changed every time someone posted a new version of the story on the hellhound website. In the end, he set the house on fire to keep the thought-morph from changing again when their attempt to change the story failed when Ed and Harry's server crashed; of course neither he nor Sam expected Liz to prank them both with cupcakes that she'd managed to inject saltwater into without removing the wrappers.

* * *

When their next case involved a shtirga, it had brought back unpleasant memories for both him and Liz of the one time they'd disobeyed their father's orders and had almost got Sam killed; they hadn't know that the shtirga that their dad had been hunting would show up at the motel, but it had, and it had also escaped. When he learned that the shtirga was disguised as a doctor at the local hospital, where he had easy access to the children, he was glad that he hadn't had his gun at the time, and had finally told Sam the truth.

Both Dean and Liz took grim pleasure in killing the shtirga and rid themselves of some guilt; when investigating a haunted painting that refused to be burnt into ashes, he couldn't help but notice the attraction between Sam and Sarah, even Liz had noticed and joined in the teasing of their little brother a bit. He hadn't told Liz or Sam, but he'd been worried ever since Jess had been killed in the same manner as their mom had died of how it was affecting Sam, and seeing him actually relaxing around a pretty girl for a change was a _great_ sign.

* * *

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat, along with Sam and Liz, when their dad had suddenly knocked on the window after they accessed a mailbox that held a letter in it addressed to their dad; they had gone to Colorado to investigate the death of a man named Daniel Elkins, a fellow hunter and old friend of their dad, and were surprised to find their dad there, who revealed that vampires were real, and he was skeptical until he saw one with his own eyes.

It turned out when Daniel had been killed by the vampires, they'd taken from his home a old Colt, and, with Liz, had to break up a fight between their dad and Sam, which was too much since Liz had lost her temper and yelled at them both; Dean was surprised when their dad told them the legend of the Colt and that with it they could finally kill the demon that had turned their whole world upside-down more than once in the last twenty-two years.

Dean had taken a stand when their dad told them to clean out the nest and then leave the area while he exchanged the female vampire Kate for the Colt, insisting that if they worked together as a family, they would be their strongest; so after cleaning out the nest, they arrived at their dad's location, just in time to taken down several vampires, and watch their dad use the Colt on the vampire leader, Luther, and it had killed him on the spot. When they finally found the demon, its' goose was cooked.

* * *

A/N: Man, my brain is fried, but I still have Sam's one-shot to do. Sigh. R&R everyone!


End file.
